Film biografici sui musicisti
A differenza di altri elenchi cinematografici (es. Biografie Pittori), nel caso dei musicisti è un'ardua impresa inserire tutti i documentari che esistono per ognuno di essi, nonché le loro apparizioni televisive nel caso di musicisti più recenti, quindi in questo elenco sono inseriti tutti i lungometraggi, i cortometraggi, le fiction e le eventuali serie TV sulla vita dei compositori e/o musicisti di ogni epoca: Nell'elenco sono indicati, ordinati per soggetto, tipologia della pellicola - titolo del film - regia (o altro cast in assenza di regista nelle fonti) - anno di produzione - 50 Cent * lungometraggio - Get Rich or Die Tryin' di Jim Sheridan (2005) A Articolo 31 * lungometraggio - Senza filtro di Mimmo Raimondi (2001) B Anna Magdalena Bach *lungometraggio - Cronaca di Anna Magdalena Bach di Jean-Marie Straub e Danièle Huillet (1967) Johann Sebastian Bach *cortometraggio - Johann Sebastian Bach di Hans Cürlis (1958) *lungometraggio - Cronaca di Anna Magdalena Bach di Jean-Marie Straub e Danièle Huillet (1967) *film tv - The Cantor of St Thomas's di Colin Nears (1984) *lungometraggio - Johann Sebastian Bach di Lothar Bellag (1985) *lungometraggio - Bach's Fight for Freedom di Stuart Gillard (1995) *cortometraggio - J.S. Bach Through Our Eyes di Jane Zipp (2001) *cortometraggio - Bach en Zaraza di Luis Armando Roche (2002) *lungometraggio - Il était une fois Jean-Sébastien Bach di Jean-Louis Guillermou (2003) *lungometraggio - Mein Name ist Bach di Dominique de Rivaz (2003) *cortometraggio - Bach & Bouzouki di Angela Milonaki (2006) *lungometraggio - Die Stille vor Bach di Pere Portabella (2007) Wilhelm Friedemann Bach *lungometraggio - Senza Gloria di Traugott Müller e Gustaf Gründgens (1941) Hector Berlioz *lungometraggio - Delirio d'amore di Christian-Jaque (1942) *serie tv - La vie de Berlioz di Jacques Trébouta (1983) *film tv - Moi, Hector Berlioz di Pierre Dupouey (2003) The Beatles *lungometraggio - La nascita dei Beatles di Richard Marquand (1979) *lungometraggio - Backbeat - Tutti hanno bisogno di amore di Iain Softley (1994) *progetto multimediale - The Beatles Anthology di Bob Smeaton, Geoff Wonfor e Kevin Godley (1995) *lungometraggio - Nowhere Boy di Sam Taylor-Wood (2009) Ludwig Van Beethoven *cortometraggio - Beethoven di Victorin-Hippolyte Jasset (1909) *cortometraggio - La gloire et la douleur de Ludwig van Beethoven di Georges-André Lacroix (1912) *lungometraggio - Der märtyrer seines Herzens di Emil Justitz (1918) *lungometraggio - Das Leben des Beethoven di Hans Otto (1927) *lungometraggio - Un grande amore di Beethoven di Abel Gance (1937) *lungometraggio - Eroica di Walter Kolm-Veltée (1949) *lungometraggio - Ludwig Van Beethoven di Max Jaap (1954) *cortometraggio - "You Are There" - The Torment of Beethoven di Jack Bennett, Walter Bernstein, Leo Davis, Shirley Gordon, Arnold Manoff, Howard Merrill e Abraham Polonsky *lungometraggio - Beethoven - Tage aus einem Leben di Horst Seemann (1976) *lungometraggio - Le neveu de Beethoven di Paul Morrissey (1985) *cortometraggio - Freunde, diese Töne di Klaus Lindemann (1990) *film tv - Beethoven Lives Upstairs di David Devine (1992) *lungometraggio - Amata immortale di Bernard Rose (1994) *lungometraggio - Eroica di Simon Cellan Jones (2003) *cortometraggio - Beethoven di Richard Rich (2005) *lungometraggio - Musikanten di Franco Battiato (2005) *lungometraggio - Io e Beethoven di Agnieszka Holland (2006) *film tv - "Giganten" - Beethoven - Genie am Abgrund di Gero von Boehm (2007) Vincenzo Bellini *lungometraggio - Casta Diva (1951) C Pëtr Il'ič Čajkovskij *lungometraggio - Un'inebriante notte di ballo (tit.orig.Es war eine rauschende Ballnacht) di Carl Froelich (1939) *lungometraggio - Si svelarono le stelle (tit.orig. Song of My Heart), di Benjamin Glazer (1948) *cortometraggio - The Peter Tchaikovsky Story - (serie televisiva Disneyland), di Charles Barton (1959) *lungometraggio - Una pioggia di stelle (tit.orig. . Tchaikovsky), di Igor Talankin (1969) *lungometraggio - L'altra faccia dell'amore (tit. orig. The Music Lovers) di Ken Russell (1971) *film tv (documentario) - Pride of Prejudice (1993) *film tv (documentario) - Tchaikovsky (Great Composers) di Simon Broughton (1997) *film tv - L'homme de verre di Raymond Saint-Jean (2000) *film tv - Tchaikovsky: "The Creation of Greatness" (The Tchaikovsky Experience, prima parte) di Matthew Whiteman (2007) *film tv - Tchaikovsky: "Fortune and Tragedy" (The Tchaikovsky Experience, seconda parte) di Matthew Whiteman (2007) Johnny Cash *film tv - Johnny Cash: The Man in Black - His Early Years di Kevin Grace (2005) *lungometraggio - Quando l'amore brucia l'anima di James Mangold (2005) walk the line Ray Charles *lungometraggio - Ballata in blu di Paul Henreid (1964) *lungometraggio' - Ray di Taylor Hackford (2004) Fryderyk Chopin *lungometraggio - "Chopin amore mio" (Impromptu) di James Lapine (1991) Ian Curtis *lungometraggio - Control di Anton Corbijn (2007) D Bobby Darin *lungometraggio - Beyond the Sea di Kevin Spacey (2004) The Doors *lungometraggio - Down on Us di Larry Buchanan (1984) *lungometraggio - The Doors di Oliver Stone (1991) Eddie Duchin *lungometraggio - Incantesimo di George Sidney (1956) E Eminem * lungometraggio - 8 mile di Curtis Hanson (2002) Ruth Etting *lungometraggio - Amami o lasciami di Charles Vidor (1955) F Farinelli (Carlo Broschi) *lungometraggio - Farinelli - Voce regina di Gérard Corbiau (1995) G Rino Gaetano *miniserie televisiva - Rino Gaetano - Ma il cielo è sempre più blu di Marco Turco (2007) *cortometraggio - Non voleva essere un giullare di Paolo Scarlato (2010) Mikhail Glinka *lungometraggio - Kompozitor Glinka di Grigorij Aleksandrov (1952) Benny Goodman *lungometraggio - Il re del jazz di Valentine Davies (1955) Glenn Gould *lungometraggio - Trentadue piccoli film su Glenn Gould di François Girard (1993) H David Helfgott *lungometraggio - Shine di Scott Hicks (1996) Jimi Hendrix *lungometraggio - Down on Us di Larry Buchanan (1984) J Janis Joplin *lungometraggio - Down on Us di Larry Buchanan (1984) L Jerry Lee Lewis *lungometraggio - Great Balls of Fire! - Vampate di fuoco di Jim McBride (1989) Franz Liszt *lungometraggio - Lisztomania di Ken Russell (1975) *lungometraggio - Dreams of Love - Liszt di Márton Keleti (1970) M Marin Marais *lungometraggio - Tutte le mattine del mondo di Alain Corneau (1991) Gustav Mahler *lungometraggio - La perdizione di Ken Russell (1974) Pietro Mascagni *lungometraggio Melodie immortali di Giacomo Gentilomo (1955) Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *lungometraggio - Melodie eterne di Carmine Gallone (1940) *lungometraggio - Amadeus di Miloš Forman (1984) *lungometraggio - Noi tre di Pupi Avati'' (1984) Glenn Miller *lungometraggio - La storia di Glenn Miller di Anthony Mann (1953) P Charlie Parker *lungometraggiolungometraggio - Bird di Clint Eastwood (1988) Giovan Battista Pergolesi *lungometraggio - Pergolesi di Guido Brignone (1932) Edith Piaf *lungometraggio - La vie en rose di Olivier Dahan (2007) Pink Floyd *lungometraggio - Pink Floyd The Wall di Alan Parker (1982) * lungometraggio -'' Pink Floyd a Pompei di Adrian Maben (1973) Cole Porter *lungometraggio - ''De-Lovely di Irwin Winkler (2004) Elvis Presley *lungometraggio - Elvis, il re del rock di John Carpenter (1979) Giacomo Puccini *film ''Puccini'''' (1953)'' *sceneggiato televisivo - Puccini (1954) *film ''Puccini e la fanciulla'''' (2008)'' *miniserie televisiva - Puccini di Giorgio Capitani (2009) R Vasco Rossi *lungometraggio - Ciao ma' di Giandomenico Curi (1988) *lungometraggio - Questa storia qua di Alessandro Paris e Sibylle Righetti (2011) Gioachino Rossini *lungometraggio - Rossini di Mario Bonnard (1942) *lungometraggio - Rossini! Rossini! di Mario Monicelli (1991) The Runaways *lungometraggio - The Runaways di Floria Sigismondi (2010) S Franz Schubert *lungometraggio - Sinfonia d'amore di Glauco Pellegrini (1954) *lungometraggio - Angeli senza paradiso di E. M. Fizzarotti (1970) Wladyslaw Szpilman *lungometraggio - Il pianista di Roman Polanski (2002) T Tina Turner *lungometraggio - Tina - What's Love Got to Do with It di Brian Gibson (1993) V Ritchie Valens *lungometraggio - La Bamba di Luis Valdez (1987) Giuseppe Verdi *lungometraggio - Giuseppe Verdi di Carmine Gallone (1938) *lungometraggio - Giuseppe Verdi di Raffaello Matarazzo (1953) *cortometraggio - Giuseppe Verdi di Silvana Pampanini (1958) *lungometraggio - Giuseppe Verdi11111 di Francesco Barilli (2000) Sid Vicious *lungometraggio - Sid & Nancy di Alex Cox (1986) Tony Vilar (Antonio Villaraigosa) *lungometraggio - La vera leggenda di Tony Vilar di Giuseppe Gagliardi (2006) W Richard Wagner *lungometraggio - Fuoco magico di William Dieterle (1956) *miniserie televisiva - Wagner di Tony Palmer (1983) Voci correlate *Film biografici sui pittori Fonti Biografici sui musicisti Categoria:Film biografici sui musicisti